Blues Brothers
by ltjvt1026
Summary: REPOST. My annual Marine Corps Birthday story. Happy 237th Birthday Marines! SEMPER FI!
1. Notes and Quotes

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the two female OC's in this story. Everything else belongs to those other guys.**

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do a story to honor the Marine Corps birthday. To do so we're going back in the day when Gibbs was a Probie and worked with Mike Franks. The two female characters will be familiar to everyone who has read my story "El Viejo". For everybody else, you could read the chapters "Malfunctions" and "DIY" and be up to speed. It's not essential however to enjoy this story. The Corps is 237 years old this year. Happy Birthday, Marines.

**Technical Notes- **Some notes concerning the United States Marine Corps:

**Dress Blues- **Long sleeve choker collar midnight blue outer blouse (jacket) with red piping, white web belt with brass waist plate, white barracks cover (peaked cap), medium sky blue trousers with "blood stripe" and black shoes. It is the only uniform of the US military to use all the colors of the nation's flag.

**Blood Stripe-** Scarlet stripe worn down the outside leg seams of the trousers of the Dress Blue uniform. Stripe is only worn by Officers, Staff NCO's and NCO's. Marine tradition holds that due to high casualties among officers and NCO's at the Battle of Chapultepec in 1847 the blood stripe was added to the uniform to honor this sacrifice.

**Mameluke Sword**- Cross hilted curved scimitar like sword carried by the Mamluk warriors of Ottoman Egypt. USMC lore holds that a sword of this type was presented to First Lieutenant Presley O'Bannion by an Ottoman Empire viceroy as a gesture of respect and praise for the Marines actions at the Battle of Derna in 1804. The Mameluke sword was adopted by the Corps in 1825 and is still worn by Marine officers during ceremonial occasions to this day. A Mameluke sword is used to cut the birthday cake at Marine Corps birthday balls.

**Marine Corps Birthday & Ball-** The United States Marine Corps was born November 10, 1775, when the Second Continental Congress authorized that "two battalions of Marines be raised". The first of these Marines were recruited at Tun Tavern in Philadelphia. When the American Revolution ended in 1783 the Continental Navy along with the Continental Marines was disestablished. The Corps was reestablished on July 11th 1798. Up until 1921 July 11th was quietly celebrated as the birthday of the Corps. In October of 1921 a Major in the Corps historical section sent a memo to then Commandant John A. Lejeune suggesting the original birthday of the Corps, November 10th be declared a Marine Corps holiday to be celebrated throughout the Corps. Commandant Lejeune so ordered in Marine Corps Order 47(Series 1921). At birthday balls around the world this order is still read today, along with birthday greeting s from the present Commandant. There is also a birthday cake, which is cut using a Mameluke sword. The first piece cut is given to the oldest Marine present. The second piece to the youngest Marine. There is usually a banquet and dancing.

**The First Commandant- **Samuel Nicholas was the first officer commissioned in the Continental Marines with the rank of Captain. As such, by tradition he is considered the first Commandant of the United States Marine Corps. He was born in Philadelphia in 1744. Nicholas was educated at the College of Philadelphia (now the University of Pennsylvania). He was commissioned on November 5, 1776. After the Continental Congress passed a resolution on November 10, 1775 that 'two battalions of Marines be raised', Nicholas started recruiting at Tun Tavern in Philadelphia. After the men were recruited, Nicholas led them in the Battle of Nassau (see below). On June 25, 1776 the Continental Congress promoted him to Major and placed him 'at the head of the Marines with the rank of Major'. The Marines took part later in the year in the battles of Trenton and Princeton. At the conclusion of the war, after the disestablishment of the Continental Navy and Marines, Nicholas returned to civilian life. He died in Philadelphia during a yellow fever epidemic, August 27, 1790.

**First Amphibious Operation- **On March 3, 1776, barely four months after first being established the Continental Marines performed their first amphibious assault landing as the Marines gained control of Forts Montague and Nassau in New Providence, the Bahamas. Commanded by Captain Samuel Nichols, the two battalions of Marines seized a quantity of gunpowder and cannon.

**1****ST**** Marine Division- **Is the oldest and largest active duty division in the USMC. It was activated 1 February 1941. Its nickname is "the Old Breed". It has participated in some of the Corps most famous campaigns: Belleau Wood, Chateau Thierry, Guadalcanal, Cape Gloucester, Peleliu, Okinawa, Inchon, and the Chosin Reservoir. It served in Vietnam, the Gulf War, Iraq and Afghanistan.

**Over the years there have been many interesting quotes from and about Marines:**

"_Come on, you sons of bitches. Do you want to live forever?"_**Gunnery Sergeant Dan Daly, Medal of Honor recipient, Belleau Wood 1918**

"_The deadliest weapon in the world is a Marine and his rifle_-** General of the Army John J. Pershing**

"_Some people spend an entire lifetime wondering if they made a difference. The Marines don't have that problem."- _**President Ronald W Reagan, 1985**

"_The raising of that flag on Suribachi means a Marine Corps for the next five hundred years"_**- Secretary of the Navy James Forrestal February 23, 1945 after seeing the picture taken by Joe Rosenthal**

"_By their victory, the 3__rd__, 4th and 5__th__ Marine Divisions and other units of the Fifth Amphibious Corps have made an accounting to their country which only history will be able to value fully. Among the Americans who served on Iwo Island, uncommon valor was a common virtue."_**- Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, US Navy**

"_We stole the Eagle from the Air Force, the Anchor from the Navy and the Rope from the Army. On the 7__th__ day while God rested we overran his perimeter, stole the Globe and we've been running the whole show ever since."_-**Unknown Marine**

"_Marines die, that's what we're here for. But the Marine Corps lives forever. And that means __**YOU**__ live forever."_**- R Lee Ermey as GySgt Hartman, Full Metal Jacket, 1987**

"_I've always been proud of being a Marine. I won't hesitate to defend the Corps."_**- Jonathan Winters, comic and Marine**

"_We live like soldiers, talk like sailors and slap the hell out of both of them. Killers by day, lovers by night, drunkards by choice, MARINES BY GOD!"_**- Unknown Marine**

"_A ship without Marines is like a garment without buttons."_**- Admiral David Porter, USN**

"_Gone to Florida to fight the Indians. Will be back when the war is over."_**- Colonel Commandant Archibald Henderson, USMC in a note pinned to his office door, 1836**

"_Hell, these are Marines. Men like them held Guadalcanal and took Iwo Jima. Baghdad ain't shit._** - Marine Major General John F. Kelly**

"_There are only two kinds of people who understand Marines: Marines and the enemy. Everyone else has a second-hand opinion."_**- General William Thornson, US Army**

"_The Marines I have seen around the world have the cleanest bodies, the filthiest minds, the highest morale, and the lowest morals of any group of animals I have ever seen. Thank God for the United States Marine Corps!"_**- Eleanor Roosevelt, First Lady of the United States, 1945**

**A/N: **I was going to make this all one piece. It seemed too long that way so I broke it up. Hope I haven't offended the FFN gods. The story follows. As I said earlier, we're back in the day…..


	2. False Pretense

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Ballroom, the Officer's Club, Camp Pendleton MCB, Friday, November 10****th**** 2215 hrs**

Special Agents Mike Franks and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were standing near the doorway leading to the ladies restroom.

"How'd I let you talk me into this Probie?"

"I believe you were drunk at the time Boss."

The two men were waiting for their dates to return so dancing could continue.

"This choker collar is killin' me."

Both Franks and Gibbs were wearing Marine Dress Blues with ribbons and qualification badges. The Marine Corps Birthday Ball was in full swing. General Lejuene's message had been read along with the current Commandant's birthday greetings. Dinner was served. After dinner the birthday cake was cut with a Mameluke sword. The first two pieces were served to the oldest and youngest Marine's present. The post band had been playing for a couple of hours. Neither Franks nor Gibbs had missed a dance. Their dates saw to that.

Gibbs brought Ellie Foster, a nurse he had met at Oceanside Hospital ER. Franks brought Elena Lopez, a civilian secretary who worked in the Finance Office on post.

"Ya know Gibbs, just because you promised the nice nursie a night out, why'd ya hafta rope me in?"

"Well, Boss, I figured you might want Elena to see how you looked back in the day. I'm impressed ya still fit in your blues."

"Clean livin' Gibbs, that's what does it. Was the lovely Ellie impressed with you?"

"As a matter of fact Boss, she was…"

**Ellie Foster's apartment, several hours earlier**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tugged at the hem of his blouse to straighten it. His white barracks cover was tucked under his left arm. He knocked on Ellie's door.

"Coming."

Jethro moved so he'd show in the peephole. A week after he and Ellie started going out, Gibbs showed up on a Saturday with his tools, a dead bolt lock and peephole. The apartment had just a knob lock on the door. Gibbs explained that for a woman living alone this was inadequate. Ellie thought he was overreacting, but let him install the lock.

Ellie unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Oh My God, Gibbs, you look…great."

Gibbs grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Ellie was wearing a white ankle length strapless ball gown. Her curly shoulder length brown hair was down. Gibbs stepped in and closed the door.

"Let me get my purse and wrap and we can go."

They were going to use Ellie's car, as Gibbs didn't think a beat up old pick up would be a suitable chariot to go to a fancy ball.

Ellie came back into the living room and grabbed Jethro by the hand.

"Let's go, Prince Charming, the ball awaits…"

**Ball Room, the Officer's Club**

Gibbs gave Mike a nudge. The girls were coming back. Ellie in her white gown. Elena wearing a scarlet, one shoulder, ankle length with shoes to match.

Ellie grabbed Jethro, tugging him towards the dance floor.

"Let's go, Gunny."

Mike and Elena watched as the other couple started to dance.

"So, Miguel, shall we?"

"Sure, darlin'."

Franks forgot all about the tightness of his collar. After a few more dances, both couples decided to call it a night.

Once out in the parking lot, Mike grabbed Gibbs' shoulder before he got into Ellie's car.

"We're on call, Probie. Make sure your pager's on. I don't wanna come bangin' on your door."

"Okay, Boss. Will do."

Mike gave him a small smirk and headed for his own car.

Gibbs and Ellie drove back to her building. Gibbs walked her up to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for coffee, Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled.

"You bet. As long as it's not instant."

**Ellie's apartment, Saturday morning, 0615 hrs**

Gibbs was quietly going thru Ellie's kitchen cabinets looking for coffee. He'd gotten up about ten minutes earlier and still hadn't found any. With no coffee maker in evidence, the prospect of a morning cup of coffee was pretty remote. As he reached the last cabinet, he heard the bedroom door open. On a shelf at eye level was a jar of instant coffee. He grabbed the jar and turned.

"I think I was lured here under false preten…"

Ellie was standing in the kitchen doorway wearing nothing but his dress blues blouse, the hem of which just barely covered her. The top two brass buttons were undone leaving a very nice view. Ellie grinned.

"Would you have come in if I had said all I had was instant?"

"Nah."

Ellie closed the gap between them and smacked Gibbs lightly on the chest.

"Stinker."

Jethro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"You look a lot better in that, than I do."

"Oh, I don't know. You looked pretty amazing in it last night."

Before Gibbs could reply the phone on the wall started to ring.

"I'd better get that, it could be the hospital."

Ellie picked up the receiver and said hello. Her eyes got wide and she held the phone out to Gibbs.

"It's Franks, for you."

For a second, Gibbs panicked. The pager had been on the nightstand next to the bed. Had he missed a page?

"Boss?"

"Mornin' Probie. We've got a case."

"Did I miss the page, Boss?"

"No, you didn't miss the page."

"Then how come…"

"…I called you there?"

"Well, yeah Boss."

"Pretty easy Gibbs. You had to go to the nice nursie's building to get your truck. Since she spent the evening eyeing your blues clad body like a junkyard dog eyes a T-bone steak, it was a pretty easy assumption. I know all you have to wear are your blues. So, you've got thirty minutes before I pick you up at your place. Be ready."

The line went dead.

"I'll be a son of a bitch."

"You've got to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'll see your s.o.b and raise you a damn it."

Ellie spun around and headed back for the bedroom. The rear view was almost as good as the front.

"_Wonder if the Boss'll be mad if I'm a couple of minutes late?"_

**A/N: **This was my tenth story here on FFN. Hope you enjoyed this look at Gibbs and Franks back in the day. If so check out "El Viejo" for more on the Boss's Boss. Tomorrow is Veterans Day, so if you know a vet, see a vet or have a vet for a relative make sure to thank them for their service to our country. And if by chance you run into someone on active duty walk up introduce yourself and thank them too. To all my veteran friends here on FFN, (and you know who you are) thank you for your service and have a great day.


End file.
